I Own You
by Voltrix
Summary: It all started out as one of Bel's simple pranks on the boss. No one saw the punishment Bel recieved from Xanxus coming, though YAOI. LEMON. ONESHOT. REQUEST. SEXXINNESS. XD Seme!Xanxus and Uke!Bel. Dedicated to Bambola Tempesta !


**- READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ****!**** – Did you obey me****?**** You did****?**** Okay, DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE****!**** =D **

**Wheeee****!**** New story~~ This is dedicated to my lovely reviewer '****Bambola Tempesta****', who is not only my awesome reviewer but also meh friieenndd****!**** *Grin* She's super special awesome****!**** We own ****!**

**The song is 'I Own You' by Shinedown, it's a oneshot request****!**** *Dances happily***

**Disclaimer: I don't state the obvious****!**** No, honestly, I won't do it****.**** O_O I refuse****.**** NO ****!****...**** Fine, I don't own it, happy now****?**** _ **

**Sooo****...****~ I don't want this to end up being too long of an intro, so with that, I say adieu****!**

**Warning: This fic is rated M ****!**** M M M M M****!**** Know what that means****?**** Lemony goodness****!**** Damn, I could use a lemon right now ****.****_****.**

**Time: It's set just before they fight Rasiel, so ten years later (I couldn't not having Fran in this fic because I love him xD) **

**Pairing: XanxusxBel ****!**** Squalo is only a side-character in this because I love him xD *Pats Squalo's head* He's like my muse****!**** *Zee and Horo eye Squalo in a jealous manner***

**P for prince and X for Xanxus, just so you understand how I switch perspectives in here****!**** XD **

**Beta: ****POCKETRAINBOW IS COOL POCKETRAINBOW IS COOL POCKETRAINBOW IS COOL! DANCE MY SLAVE DANCE! xD**

PpPpPpPp

"Neehh~~ Squalo, come on! The prince is bored, entertain him!" A blond who appeared to be around 25 purred, head resting on his arms that were draped over the table he sat at. The said person gave the prince an annoyed look, before going back to swinging his sword in a violent manner, managing to split 5 training dummies in half in just one swerve of the weapon.

"Entertain yourself, damn prince! Just go bother someone like you usually do!" The silver haired man yelled at the prince, not bothering to look over at the blond as he continued to hack away at lifeless dummies, a pile forming that increased in number by the second.

"Ushishi~ That's what I'm doing!" The prince named Belphegor said happily, sticking out a teasing tongue at the shark. Finally at the end of his rope after being annoyed for the past half hour by an annoying useless blond, Squalo whipped around and pointed his sword at Bel in a threatening manner, his eyes speaking death.

"I meant someone _else_! I swear I'll murder you if I have to deal with your presence for-!"

Unforeseen by the elder man, Belphegor rolled his eyes before interrupting the Vice-Captain. "But there's no one else here~ Lissuria is off shopping"- the blond visibly shuddered, considering even if the gay man _was_ here, the prince wouldn't want his company- "The damn frog is off visiting that master he never stops rambling about, and Levi... I don't need to go into details of why I don't want to hang around that lunatic." Bel said smugly. However, he found he was met with a smirk from Squalo.

"You seem to have left someone out, have we forgotten about our dear captain?" Asked the self-satisfied vice-captain.

"The last time I tried to prank him I had to hide in a closet for a month." Said a now deadly serious and paler blond.

"That was one of the best months of my life." Said a dreamy looking and completely innocent Squalo.

"I'll skewer you if you say that again!" The blond's face twitched slightly in annoyance at receiving an insult from a peasant. Apparently, the silver haired man had had enough of their little banter because once again his eyes narrowed to turn into his trade-mark glare. Before the captain could burst into a rant about how annoying the prince was however, Bel widened his forever lasting smirk. "I'll make a deal, help me with my latest idea to pull on the boss and I'll leave you alone for an entire month~!"

Squalo eyed him suspiciously. "An entire month? You will not talk to me unless spoken to?"

"What else do you want me to do, call you _master_?"

"No, that would be disgusting."

"Ushishishi~ Good, I wouldn't have done it anyway!"

The older man mulled over it, and then looked up doubtfully before letting a mischievous shark toothed grin spread across his lips. "So what are we doing?" **//Lol, sexii Squalo image****!**** XD Squeal fangirls, squeal****!****//**

-Later-

"Why couldn't you have just chosen one? He'll be back soon, you idiot!" Squalo hissed, now regretting ever agreeing to do a stupid prank with the insane prince. He hadn't bargained that it wouldn't only be one prank they'd be doing, but an entire pack of ideas instead. Bel was really putting his life on the line (the shark had already made it clear that he would claim to not be responsible for any of the acts, blaming it all on the blond that didn't seem to care one way or another) this time.

"Ushishi~ Because, I wanted to make sure that our 'wonderful' boss got the full feel of my powers!" The prince responded proudly.

Squalo raised an eyebrow skeptically while waiting for Bel to finish setting up the hidden camera that would catch their work in action. Everyone in the Varia already knew about the blond's pranking habits. In fact, people would change their entire schedules nowadays to avoid running into the blond on April Fools! Actually, people just did that out of habit almost every day, but none-the-less there wasn't a person that wasn't extra careful on the dreaded day (and April was still a month away! So Xanxus wouldn't be suspecting a prank yet. Most likely). Then again, this was the boss they were talking about. The black haired man always managed to know exactly what was coming, and he'd never once fallen for any of the prince's antics (although he did tend to get supremely pissed whenever the blond tried to trick him).

With a click and a swoosh, Bel jumped down from the chair he'd been standing on before letting the widest grin yet spread across face, already seeing victory. "This is hooked up to the TV in my room, shall we watch my ingenious plan unfold?"

Squalo frowned warily, in all reality not believing that their boss would fall for any of the blond's tricks but willing to play along all the same just for entertainments sake. "Whatever, mad prince."

xXxXxXx

Xanxus strolled towards the door that lead to his huge room, in a bad mood for some odd reason. The entire day he'd been feeling like he needed to murder someone, but had been busy working meaning he hadn't gotten the chance, meaning he couldn't do what he pleased. And _that_ lead him to an even worse temper.

So you can imagine, that when he placed his hand on the knob and noted that it was undeniably warmer than it should be, hinting that someone else had entered his personal space, Xanxus was **not** pleased. Without waiting a second more, he flung the door to his room open, stepping back just as a bucket of oil drenched the space he'd inhabited just seconds ago.

Belphegor.

The damn prince was going to get it, the boss had been sure that he'd long ago fixed the blond of the idea that Xanxus would be stupid enough to ever fall for any of the insane princes silly jokes, but apparently he'd overestimated the blond's common sense. The black haired man's murderous aura got worse.

pPpPpPp

"The first one didn't work, bastard." Squalo said, a smirk playing at his lips as he watched his seething boss glare around the room from the TV.

"Expected~" The blond said, eyes trained on the screen with a very creepy grin on his face. "That was just a test, to make sure that the boss knows that his apartment is probably loaded with my fun little jokes~"

"Jokes? You put a bucket of oil on the top of his door; you really are insane to think of that as a 'joke'."

"Ushishishi! Yup!" Bel said, eyes still not averted from his victim. He couldn't help it~ Xanxus had always managed to think a step ahead of the prince, meaning he was able to avoid his tricks, meaning that Xanxus was without a doubt the blond's favorite target.

xXxXxXx

The black haired man scanned his blood red eyes over his room, knowing that there was only a slim chance that the trick he'd just witnessed had been the only booby trap the blond had laid in his room.

Xanxus put his hands in his pocket in a calm, unsuspecting style. Knowing the prince, he'd probably set a camera up somewhere and was watching the boss at that exact moment. Xanxus walked over to the sink, raising his eyebrows at the prince's predictability.

He slipped on the water, once again sidestepping as something that certainly didn't look like water squirted up at that place where he'd usually be standing.

"Really?" He asked the air, a smirk playing at his lips.

pPpPpPp

"Was that planned as well?" The shark asked, leaning back against the blond's couch so he could watch in a comfortable position, hands folded behind his head.

"Hmm...~ Yes, it was. In fact it wasn't even necessary, but it gets most people so there's no harm in trying!" Said a completely unperturbed prince. "It's the next one that I am curious to see if the boss will get!"

'Really?' Bel heard the Xanxus on the screen say with a smirk on his devilish face. Bel licked his lips, smirking right back even though his leader couldn't see him.

xXxXxXx

It'd be futile to hope that the sink had been the last of the tricks, so Xanxus didn't bother. Once again Xanxus let his eyes glaze over the room, curious to see what the next prank would be. Surprisingly, instead of ruining his mood these little hoaxes were... entertaining him, if just a little.

He walked across the room, scrutinizing the bed in a not obvious manner. The man wasn't positive, but he was pretty sure that nothing had happened to his sleeping area, so without further examination moved on to search the other confines of his room. The red eyed man came to his dark bathroom, the most likely place for the pranks to be pulled. He moved to turn on the lights and fan then paused.

Ah-ha (no, he didn't actually think or say that)!

pPpPpPp

"Oh~ Shame shame, he found it. That's disappointing!" Bel droned, although his smile lost a fraction of its recent animosity. Squalo shrugged, not really caring one way or another although it would be interesting to see how Xanxus punished the blond.

"Too bad, putting flour on the fan so that when he turned it on the entire bathroom would be drowned in white wasn't a bad idea. Looks like you couldn't trick the boss in the end after all." The silver haired man said with a smug looking face, mentally kicking himself for not accepting the prince's bet earlier.

Belphegor looked at the elder man curiously. "Who says that was the last trick?" He asked, earning a confused raised eyebrow.

"We didn't set up anymore pranks, idiot!" Then Squalo paused remembering that Bel had disappeared for a second into Xanxus's room while the shark had been setting up the flour on the fan. "Or did you put up one more?"

The blond didn't answer, instead just smirking and turning back to the flat screen.

xXxXxXx

After looking around the entirety of his room and taking the unused flour down from the fan in the bathroom, Xanxus had decided that after putting up his futile attempts the prince had just simply left. Only 3? Well, it hadn't been enough to completely fix the dark air around him but he did feel slightly amused, and smug that he'd managed to outsmart the blond. Again. Maybe the man should try and fight back with the insane boy sometime (although Bel is 25, to Xanxus he's still nothing but a stupid teen)? Nah, too much work.

The black haired man decided that he'd remove the camera (he'd found that while searching and had simply rolled his eyes and moved on) later. To soothe his remaining bad mood Xanxus decided that a few bottles of whiskey were in order!

Xanxus walked over and opened his fridge, carelessly taking out a bottle and uncorking it before beginning to bring it to his lips when it hit him.

_That__.__ Fucking__.__ Bastard__._

Everyone in the Varia knew of his extreme love for alcohol, so it made sense that the fucking prince would dare put something in his drink. He sniffed it, and there it was. Just under the strong scent of his favorite whiskey lingered something that he'd most likely be sorry if he drank. Out of anger Xanxus slammed/ threw the bottle at the side of his counter, taking joy in watching it shatter into a million pieces and the liquid drip off the sides. NO ONE messed with his drinks. No. One. Instead of managing to cheer him up, almost drinking whiskey had managed to ruin his mood, ironic wasn't it?

pPpPpPp

Squalo stared wide eyed at the screen, surprised that the prince had dared to put anything in their boss's alcohol. "Vraahhh! He's going to kill me if he finds out I worked with you!" Immediately the silver haired man jumped up, looking down at Bel. "You spiked his drink!? You really are a fucking insane prince! You'll be thankful if he just murders you...!"

The blond looked at the screen with his head tilted to the side, his mouth formed into an annoyed smile. "I can't believe it didn't work...!" The prince said, obviously ignoring the shark.

The vice-captain simply stared, then shook his head and laughed. "Well, nice knowing you!" Bel turned and glared at his partner in crime, then sighed and laughed as well.

"Ushishishi~ I wonder what our dear boss will do now. He has the most interesting-!" They were both interrupted, however. They looked at the screen.

xXxXxXx

Instead of glaring at the camera like most people might have expected him to do, he put on the kindest, sweetest, most innocent and without a doubt murderous grin he could muster while looking at the camera with blood-thirsty eyes.

"Hello, trash." He said, smile never leaving as he stared at the camera that he made sure to point directly at himself. Obviously, no one replied, but he could feel that the prince was watching. Xanxus just knew it.

"You're not the only one that knows how to 'prank' other people, Bel." His supposedly innocent smile turned into a fully fledged smirk. "Come to my room tomorrow, I need to..." He paused, thinking of a word that would make it clear that he planned to get payback. Not finding one, he decided to go with the sarcastic path. "'Brief' you on our next mission." Xanxus had had enough of pretending to be in high spirits; he dropped the smile and glared with all his might at the camera. If looks could kill, the poor device would have cracked. "Don't you dare not come. Four pm. I'll be waiting."

Xanxus smashed the camera in his hand.

pPpPpPp

Both of them stared at the now static screen. Both with smirks on their faces, but one of them looked a lot more distressed.

"U-Ushishishi...~ I wonder what the boss wants!" Bel said lightly, although he could feel dread building in his stomach. Although, there was a small _small_ part of him that felt _slightly _excited at the thought of visiting his boss tomorrow. The smarter part of him knew to only expect pain, though.

Squalo turned to Bel, smirk dropping for a second to be replaced with a frown and a furrowed brow, and a deadly look in his eyes. For a second the prince thought that maybe the strategy captain was actually worried about him, but the look in his eyes convinced him that that wasn't the case.

"Listen here: you mention that I had anything to do with this and I'll drag you up from hell and kill you all over again." Deadly serious Squalo's are scary.

"Ushishishi~ I won't, I won't don't worry!" They both already knew that by the end of tomorrow Bel would be in some horrible fate that would be just as horrible as death; there just wasn't a doubt about it.

"Good, now I have to go make funeral arrangements with Lissuria, bye!" Stated a now cheery shark, leaving the prince to wallow in his thoughts of the next day.

-THE NEXT DAY! DUN DUN DEE DUUHHH!!!- **(AN: How am I doing so far ****?**** TxT I feel like I must be boring all of you to death****...**** I'm sorry****...**** Anywho****!**** This part (as many of you might have guessed) is the reason this fic is rated M****!**** XD So****...**** leave, yaoi haters****.**** Because there has been like, next to no yaoi references in the previous part so even though you were safe then, you will wanna gouge your eyes out after reading this****!**** Unless you love yaoi like we do****!**** Lol, so yeah****.**** Leave****.**** Or go die****.**** Either way****!**** :D **

Nervously the blond paced back in forth in front of his certain demises door, his everlasting grin for once looking VERY strained. It was 3:59, Bel had come early to make sure that he wouldn't be late (or run away, because neither of the options bode well for him). The prince had done quite a bit of thinking the previous day, and had come to the conclusion that if he survived this then he probably would never pull a prank on the leader again. **If** he survived. If, being the key word.

_Beeeep__._

The watch that he'd decided to wear that one day just for the sake of not being late beeped, and he glanced down in horror, suddenly deciding that running away definitely seemed like the best option at the moment. His feet, however, did not seem to agree with his statement, because his body seemed to think that visiting the black haired man was a good idea. Did that mean anything? No, not at all. Shut up!

The words that Xanxus had said the day before rang in the blond's head. _'You're not the only one that knows how to 'prank' other people, Bel__.__'_ So... did that mean the elder man was going to try and pull something on the prince? That must have been it; it was the only thing a sentence like that could mean. Belphegor was the prince of pranks, though, so if the black haired man thought he could outsmart HIM, then Xanxus was wrong!

Inhaling a deep silent breath, Bel raised his hand to the door, knocking lightly and widening his plastered smile ever so slightly. A few moments passed, in which the blond had to force himself not to run for the hills. Then (finally it felt like) Xanxus opened the door, and the Belphegor noticed that the older man had mussed up hair, as if he'd just gotten out of bed. Almost on que with Bel's thoughts, the black haired man yawned, and then smirked. "Nervous, Bel?"

The blonde put on an innocent grinning facial expression. "No, why would I be, Xanxus-chan?" The prince added the nickname just to piss his leader off, figuring that if he was going to be punished then at least he could have a little fun while it lasted. Instead of getting angry and killing the rebellious follower however, Xanxus simply matched his innocent grin and moved to the side, gesturing for Bel to come in.

"No reason. Won't you come in, Bel-chan?" So they were playing the copycat game now, eh?

"I'd love to~ Ushishishi..." Belphegor said happily, walking in and sitting at the kitchen table, although in reality he was going crazy with fear. He'd NEVER seen Xanxus this nice, it was scary, and it couldn't mean anything good. While he'd walked his eyes had been assessing everything behind the wall of his blond bangs, looking out for anything that might signal as dangerous. Seeing nothing though, he began to relax. Yeah. Right.

"Would the prince like something to drink?" Xanxus said, surprising the blond. Another thing the boss didn't do, call Bel a prince. It was... weird. Not dislikable, just weird. Drinking, however, didn't sound like a good idea.

"Ushishi~ I'm fine." Bel said rather uncomfortably, watching as Xanxus walked over and opened the fridge anyway.

"No no, I insist. You can even check to make sure if it's poisoned~" Xanxus said, making the prince even more suspicious. Inelegantly the black haired man tossed a bottle of whiskey at the blond, whom quickly caught it.

The other man was even letting him check for poison?! Uncertainly he uncorked it, sniffing it and registering that it was indeed not poisoned, as his mind whizzed at the speed of light trying to figure out what on Earth his leader was planning.

Once the prince had checked the bottle, Xanxus took it back and began pouring a glass, surprisingly in the view of Bel who watched closely, making sure the red eyed threat didn't try anything. Getting himself a glass as well, the leader plopped ice in the drinks before handing one to the undoubtedly confused and slightly nervous prince.

A slightly uncomfortable (to Bel at least, although he noted with jealousy that the other man seemed to be completely at ease) silence spread between them, and the blond waited for the older of the two to take a sip, before slowly letting himself gulp down a small portion of the whiskey. It tasted horrible and didn't really suit his taste, but even Bel could appreciate the warm feeling that spread as the whiskey traveled down his throat. Taking another quick swig, he leaned back, an arm crossing over the back of the chair in a high and mighty way. "So, boss, what has the prince been called here for~?" Bel purred, his usual confidence in place even though he felt anxious still.

"Shut up, trash. I'm drinking." Called Xanxus from behind his glass as he downed the entire thing in just a few swallows.

The blond bristled, not exactly liking being called 'trash.' He was a prince! Who did Xanxus think he was, insulting him like that? Not that he was in any position to be complaining. And so the comfortable silence continued, lasting a few minutes until the prince found that he was bored. Bel's eyes started wandering, searching for something to entertain him. Obviously, they landed on Xanxus. Said man was inclined in his chair, almost seeming ignorant to the fact that Bel was even there. His leader had one leg drawn up to his chest, his arm resting on his knee while his head was tilted back with his lips pressed against another bottle that Xanxus had managed to grab out of the fridge while the blond had been zoning out.

The position was... slightly... sensual. Attractive, as much as he hated to admit it, and he didn't even realize his cheeks heated up as his eyes hungrily glazed over Xanxus's body. Why hadn't he noticed before how wonderfully toned the other was? In the tight black shirt that donned the older man's chest, it was almost impossible not to note. And those black pants, the way that the others legs were parted gave Bel a mouth-dropping view of Xanxus, making his imagination do wonders.

All of a sudden his head came to a veering stop.

What. The. Hell~?!

The prince wasn't even gay! And already he could feel a tightness forming in his pants, something that he'd never thought he'd experience in the presence of any male, much less the boss! The sane part of Belphegor was completely ready to fully accuse Xanxus of doing... something! He didn't know what but- but-!

However, apparently his body hadn't quite caught up with his mind, because his eyes began to wander, slowly coming up and seeking the other's hungry tanned face, and those blood red eyes that were staring right back at him-

Uh oh.

"See something you like, trash?" Said the smirking liger owner, leaning forward ever so slightly so he was halfway over the table, almost leering over the blond. Subconsciously Bel moved back, his cheeks heating up in an unfamiliar way. The tightness in his pants was screaming at him, begging to be touched, and he immediately knew that somehow the other man had managed to get something in his drink.

"Ushishi~ I-In your dreams, Xanxus-chan." Said a faltering Bel, who half wanted to just ask/accuse the other man for spiking his drink but he knew that either Xanxus would ignore him, or deny doing such a thing. Again, the younger of the two chose to use the horrible honorific, hoping to gain some sanity ground. Wow, never thought he'd say that!

Apparently, the boss had had enough of playing along because all at once he knocked the table over to the side, and pushed Bel so far back in the chair the blond thought it might fall over, and the only reason it didn't was because Xanxus chose at that moment to seat himself across Bel's lap. "Call me master, trash!" Spat the now angered but still smug man. The prince sputtered in disbelief, his face completely red for a number of things. All of which were due to the anger at the master comment, of course. Yup. No doubt about it. It's not like he was embarrassed because with the other sitting across his lap it was plainly obvious that a certain part of him was hard.

"Oh, is there a problem, Xanxus-chan? Ushishishi~" Asked a completely unperturbed (pfft, yeah right, Xanxus could read him like an open book) blond, who pretended to not be bothered by the close proximity. Like hell was Bel going to call a mere peasant master! Not in a million years!

With a smirk, Xanxus reached down, his hand traveling precariously close to the area of Bel's pants. "I believe there is; in fact I believe it needs to be addressed." The prince decided right then and there that 1) he did not like that smirk and 2) this had gone far enough. As a slight warning, Bel raised his hands to the other man's chest, pushing gently.

"The prince is growing tired of this game, get-" before he could finish his sentence, however, he was brought to a screeching halt. A gasp resounded from his throat and he bit his lip to hold back a moan. What the hell?! The other man had simply brushed a finger against the blond's length and already he was going insane. His dick was throbbing, blood pulsing strongly, torturously getting no attention. "What the hell did you put in my drink?!" Bel ground out, teeth clenched and unseen eyes closed. This was getting ridiculous! He was **never** like this, a prince, **never** suffered like this! It was humiliating, all he could think about was reaching down and taking care of that problem, or so he wished. Unfortunately, another thought that seemed to have taken over his blond head was that of Xanxus fixing his little problem, not that he'd ever admit that!

"Oh~ Just some aphrodisiac. Really potent, I promise that you've never had anything like it." The black haired man stated absentmindedly, his hand trailing over, making sure to ignore the obvious stretch in the blond's pants. Xanxus grinned mercilessly, enjoying making the other suffer. One of his hands began to travel up Bel's shirt, while the other grabbed both of the prince's rebellious hands.

Bel, meanwhile, really was 'suffering.' He knew little about aphrodisiac, in fact the word held little to no meaning to him; but whatever the drug was, it had weakened and... Sexually aroused him. Not the best combination! Never had he ever imagined that he'd be in such a compromising situation, but giving that very little of him held sane thoughts at the moment he couldn't find it within himself to complain. Hmph, he really must be going insane! The hand that seemed to be exploring his navel at the moment wasn't making anything better in the slightest, sadly. In fact, the prince didn't even manage to make a coherent reply as Xanxus' hand traveled upwards, pinching one of his nipples harshly. Letting out a harsh hiss of pain the blond was brought back to his senses. Slightly. "Get off me!"

His inelegant reply was met by a scowl on the others face. "As if, trash! **I own you**, you don't even have the right to protest!" Once again, the elder pinched the prince's nipple, but this time Bel managed to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from making any sounds of pain. How dare Xanxus say something like that! A prince was owned by no one!

To Bel's surprise and relief, Xanxus stood up, backing away from the blond. What the prince did not know however was that in all reality Xanxus was simply looking the other up and down, admiring the prince's rustled and flushed look. "Take off your shirt." It was an order, and the younger didn't even process what was said for a second. When he did, he almost thought he'd heard wrong, and became even more flustered.

"Don't order me around! I'm a prince!" The blond's supposedly everlasting grin was nowhere to be seen, replaced by two luscious lips that hung apart, panting because of a certain throbbing length. Somewhere along the way the other had jumped up angrily, the chair he'd been sitting on kicked to the side.

"Take it off or I'll tear it off, trash." Bel could tell that Xanxus was deadly serious by the dark mischievous glint in his eye, but his royal blood boiled and he couldn't help but hold firm, glaring death (even though his bangs hid his eyes, the murderous glare was in the air) at the black haired man. The prince was stubborn, and that wasn't something that was about to change!

However, apparently the other man had been expecting this because with a knowing smirk he stalked towards the blond, who whipped around weakly and looked for a retreat but was quickly pulled so he was facing the lion-like man again. Xanxus waited for no words of protest, and did just as he'd promised and ripped the shirt belonging to the prince clean off. Bel gasped, arms immediately coming up in an embarrassing attempt to hide himself, not to say that he was ashamed of his body! Quite the opposite, but that didn't change the fact that being in front of Xanxus with nothing but a pair of pants and a crown sounded like an absolutely horrible idea to the blond.

The boss did not seem to like this though, for he grabbed Bel's arms and immediately moved them away from his body. The red eyed man leaned forward so that his every breath brushed against the blond's ear lobe, tickling it. "Now, will you take off your pants or must I discard of those as well? You'll be walking back to your room in nothing but boxers if that's the case." Xanxus hissed, causing Bel to shiver and his knees to weaken slightly.

"D-don't you dare...!" The prince hissed back, hoping he sounded stronger than he felt. Xanxus however, didn't seem impressed.

Just like with the shirt, the other did not go back on his word and immediately tore (literally) Bel's pants off his skinny form, leaving the blond rather embarrassingly and nearly fully exposed to the perverted older man.

The black haired man allowed his eyes to travel across every inch of the pale prince's skin, making it obvious of his not so innocent plans. The blond's cheeks heated up even more under the lustful gaze, if possible. Usually he'd enjoy such attention, but with Xanxus that just wasn't the case. Bel backed away weakly, eyes downcast even though the other wouldn't have been able to see them even if they weren't. Emotion seemed liked a dull thing in the back of his mind, all that was present was the throbbing warmth that seemed to have engulfed him, and the fact that his throbbing length _still_ hadn't died down! After he'd only walked a few quick feet away from the smirking other however, his legs met something soft that felt rather terrifyingly like a bed, causing him to fall backwards and whip his head up, eyes staring at Xanxus widely, shining through as his bangs moved to just slightly show his shining blue eyes. His horrible blue eyes. Bel wasn't aware of this though, so he just continued to stare fearfully, trying to think sane thoughts that didn't involve a naked Xanxus (drugs do odd things to people, he decided).

The liger-tamer moved forward, pushing onto Bel, one hand on each side as he stared down into the prince's royal light icy blue eyes. His smirk seemed to widen in size, and before Bel could think or say anything logical there were lips.

Rough, painful lips moving against his own. And all the insane prince could do was stare wide eyed, before finally resigning to his fate and closing his eyes, also choosing to allow Xanxus's pressing tongue into his lips, not to say he was kissing back of course!

Xanxus kissed Bel, teeth grazing and biting down onto the blond's bottom lip viscously. The sweet taste that belonged only to the blond engulfed him, mixed slightly with the tint of blood and saliva. His tongue moved in circular motions, stirring against Bel's, trying to convince the others tongue to also commit to joining in on his sensual clashing movements. Ever so slowly, the prince seemed to agree because he too tentatively touched his tongue to the others, almost shyly.

Bel wasn't in his right mind, and a moan escaped his lips, his hands seeking hold on the other's tight shirt. However, to his dismay Xanxus pulled away, cruelly grinning down at the blond.  
"Tsk tsk tsk, we can't have that now. This is your _punishment_, we can't have you enjoying it too much!" Eagerly, the scarred man pulled away, taking something that clinked from underneath his bed before devilishly looking at the prince. Oh, the fun was just beginning!

The said prince was staring dazedly at his boss, barely even processing that it was a pair of handcuffs in the others hands. A small part of him did panic though, and uncomfortably he scooted back, his lips dry and longing for the others to be on his again. Just at the thought, his tongue darted out and massaged his lips, wetting every crevice hungrily.

Xanxus watched the tongue, before once again crawling atop the younger of the two, this time sitting on his hips and rocking ever so lightly, causing mewls of absolute pleasure to leave the others mouth. _Fuck _those sounds turned him on! But no, it wasn't time to get carried away just yet.

The black haired man took Bel's arms roughly, pulling them up to the top the bed and hooking the blond's hands around one of the sides of the headboards, smirk growing as he looked at the image that lay before him. Flushed cheeks, drunken icy blue eyes that were glazed over with absolute lust that was no doubt a side effect from the aphrodisiac. Arms brought over the other's head, and hair messed up beyond repair and a very obvious bulge formed in the loose black boxers, which rested on parted legs. If Xanxus hadn't been already hard, he would have been now just at the sight before him.

Bel looked up at the other man pleadingly, tugging at his arms. His length throbbed painfully, whatever that drug had been making him nearly crazy with need. The prince had to bite his lower lip to resist asking Xanxus for help, the help that he longed for.

The elder slowly, torturously leaned forward, ghosting his warm lips over Belphegor's. "Do you want some help, Bel?" Xanxus's voice was husky, warm against Bel's cheek. The blond looked at Xanxus longingly, head leaning to the side slowly, eyes begging but stubborn side refusing to give in.

"G-go fucks yah' self..." Damn, that had NOT been what he'd meant to say. He really should practice being more polite when it came to the boss, and maybe should get checked to see if he was mentally scarred after all this.

The other growled in reply, letting his lips trail over Bel's cheek and down, crossing his neck and finally resting on Bel's collarbone. Harshly Xanxus bit down, drawing blood that he swirled with his tongue. "I'll ask you again: Do you want some help, Bel?" Damn, the prince tasted good. Xanxus should have done this earlier. This time he made sure to make his voice threatening, but the hand that traveled down and squeezed the others bulge made it quite clear that help would be satisfactory.

The blond gasped, involuntarily bringing his hips closer to the contact, but the hand had already been brought back. His resolve was breaking fast, but he couldn't...! Then again... no one would know, all he had to do was say yes... But no, a prince never asked for help! Never... Xanxus's lips were still on the newly made wound, and they were quickly breaking down the remainder of his determination. Once again, the hand came down and squeezed the underside of his manhood, and this time he didn't hold in the evil moan. "Yes...!" He bit out, unable to hold it in anymore.

"Yes what?" The malicious man asked, a victory smirk playing at his lips as he leaned back to look back at the other, dark eyes staring hungrily. The blond looked at Xanxus with furrowed begging eyebrows, unbelieving that he'd been brought down to _begging_.

"H-help me...!" Bel ordered, teeth gritted in misery, his hips still seeking the retreating hand.

"Help you with what?" As much as Xanxus wanted to simply ravage the other, the sadistic part of him required making the prince beg for it. It was just too rich, watching the young ones parted lips ask to be fucked.

"F-fuck... please?" The other mumbled, glaring, still not willing to actually say what he wanted. Please was a word that NEVER left a prince's lips, so if Xanxus wasn't fucking happy with that, then he could just go fuck himself.

The liger-tamer chuckled, sensing that he was not going to get anything more out of the younger man. Without speaking a word, he tore off the remainder of the prince's clothes and threw it to the ground, not before tearing a strip off though. "Alright, so your punishment begins, then~" Bel looked at Xanxus warily, afraid to ask what the strip of cloth was for, not even processing that the little dignity he had had been taken away from him. Quickly, before the blond realized what was happening, the black haired man leaned down and tied the strip of cloth around the others manhood tightly, just enough so ejaculating wouldn't be possible. The prince, forgetting all about being suspicious once the other man's hands had brushed across his penis, thrust his hips once again towards the other's hands, silently begging. Xanxus hissed, forceful hands locking onto the others hips. "If you want to even think about being pleasured, then you better be ready to do whatever I fucking say!" The prince looked up at the older man fearfully, before nodding his head desperately, too far gone to even care what happened at this point, other than taking care of his throbbing length. This caused a smirk to come to the black haired man's face.

Belphegor watched in subdued horror and fascination as the superior man scoot back and started stripping off his clothes, slowly. First came the shirt, being peeled and thrown off to the side of the bed, leaving a well built, toned and muscular, tanned, sweaty chest. The sight would have made anyone drool, it wasn't his fault! He was NOT gay! Xanxus slowly trailed his hand down his chest towards his zipper, making sure to gently cross his not quite erect nipple while doing so. The pants came off quickly, leaving nothing but black boxers, where a huge bulge fought to be free. Absentmindedly the blond wondered if it was painful for Xanxus when his manhood had been constricted by the tight black pants, but all thoughts left as finally the other man rid himself of the boxers. Bel stared, mouth agape this time not only from the need to pant but also from awe, as he stared at the others dick. Xanxus was _huge_!

For the third (or was it fourth?) time that day, the black haired man crawled onto Bel's chest, this time scooting forward till the other man's huge member was mere inches from the blond's blushing face. "Suck." The order was brute and straight to the point, but it was too much for the stunned prince's mind to process, so he simply stared. Even though the gaping blond caused the older man amusement, he wasn't following orders, therefore displeasing Xanxus.

Xanxus brought a hand forward and entangled it in blond locks, bringing the younger of the two's mouth closer to his member's head, before repeating his statement once again, this time in a more threatening tone. "Suck, trash!"

Not seeing much choice, the young adult nodded and slowly pressed his lips to the tip of the other man's arousal. His mouth parted more so, as he slowly leaned forward as much as he could to engulf the manhood, then leaning back so his tongue could caress the slit. Some part of Bel was disgusted with himself, but having the warm dick in his mouth rendered him completely thoughtless. His arms ached from the strain of having to lean down because of the handcuffs, and each time he moved down to bob his head they would scream at him.

Xanxus, meanwhile, was quite enjoying all this. He let out a sigh of pleasure, thrusting down into Bel's throat without heed for the other man's welfare. The blond started to gag, trying to lean back. Xanxus growled, tightening his grip on the other's hair and re-shoving his dick into the back of the others throat. "You can get air when I say you're done...!" He said breathlessly, lips parted as he looked down at the erotic sight under him. Bel tried feebly to glare from his position but failed, instead choosing to keep sucking hard on the appendage. Bel wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to do, considering obviously he'd never given a blowjob, but shyly he tried sucking harder, trying to bring pleasure to the other. Xanxus's dick pulsed with pleasure at being in the warm caverns of Bel's mouth, and finally after another minute when it seemed like the prince might pass out he pulled out, smirking.

The blond gasped for air, sucking in deep breaths and coughing, trying to bring an arm over to wipe his mouth. Surprisingly the taste hadn't bothered him as much as he had thought it would, but it didn't change the fact that such treatment was DEFINITATELY not for a prince! Bel looked up, glaring death at Xanxus. "Y-you!" He sputtered, trying to come up with words that described how absolutely furious he was. Sadly, none came, but his glare finally faltered and he just concentrated on feebly struggling at the handcuffs. Hands traveled up his sides though, causing him to stop his attempts and shiver, eyes fluttering for a second as he stared up at Xanxus, feeling much too weak for comfort. "Stop...!" Today was the closest to begging he'd ever come, and quite hopefully ever would.

"Really, you should have realized by now that I'm going to do no such thing. We really need to move on now, shall we?" Of course, Xanxus wasn't really asking, so Bel didn't bother to answer. He stared numbly as the other grabbed something from the side of the bed; something the prince's heart sank to see was lubricant. Once again he tried to struggle, against all hopes hoping to maybe throw the other man off. Xanxus didn't appear to be pleased by this, for one of his hands shot out and slapped the blond hard across his already red cheek. "Che, you should be thankful that I'm bothering to prepare you at all!" The other said darkly, scooting downwards and squirting a small bit of lube onto his hand.

Bel trembled as his legs were roughly forced apart, staring down in horror as a finger prodded his entrance. The blond didn't try to struggle, taking slight pleasure and finding that although it was uncomfortable, the finger that pushed into him felt slightly good. However, when a second finger joined the first he found that it definitely wasn't enjoyable and he gasped in pain, eyes closing as he squirmed. The two fingers scissor roughly, not waiting for him to relax. Bel hissed, not used to the horrible brute pain, trying to pull his abused behind away from the feeling. He tensed as he awaited the third, but surprisingly none came, instead he found that the first two slipped out. Opening his eyes worriedly, he stared down at Xanxus, not sure if he should be relieved. "F-finally decided to stop?" He said, with a failed sneer.

Xanxus looked up at him with raised eyebrows, disgust clearly written out on his face. "You wish. Trust me, you're getting the least amount of pleasure out of this without me hurting myself if I can help it." And with that, not even warning the prince Xanxus thrust his dick into the others minimally prepared ass, and Bel let out a shout of pain. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, and it probably wasn't the worst pain he'd ever witnessed in his life, but never had he received _this_ type of pain! But all of a sudden, instead of complete pain (although the pain didn't leave) he found that slowly he was starting to feel pleasure, and his dick throbbed harder. Almost unwillingly Bel started rocking his hips upwards, meeting Xanxus. It actually felt good, almost good enough to drown out most of the pain! And then, something happened.

The other man thrust hard into him, hitting something deep within him that made him see stars. He gasped; his dick feeling like it might explode if it could, his part of the rhythm becoming more erratic. Bel tried to thrust upwards, moving his hips to meet Xanxus even more frantically, begging to feel whatever that was once more. He moaned incoherent things that he'd hopefully never repeat, begging.

Xanxus grit his teeth in pure bliss, pushing deeper and deeper into the no-longer innocent blond with each thrust. The warmth that surrounded his length was absolutely maddening, making him lose the little sanity most people thought he had. Without thinking he grabbed the others legs, bringing them up over his shoulders and pushing deeper, subconsciously trying to find the spot that had made the prince yell out in pleasure just to feel the blond spasm against him. It came to the point where each time he entered Bel, he'd hit the others prostate, causing the other to the point where there wasn't a thing the younger one said that didn't end in a scream. Bel longed for something to hold onto, almost feeling that he was losing himself. But sadly his hands grabbed onto nothing and he simple pressed himself against the headboard each time the other left, only to move forward again to meet Xanxus desperately.

Belphegor wasn't close, he was over the edge, it was so painful not being able to come. "Please...! Take- N-ngh..! It off...!" He said, throwing his head to the side as his legs trembled and convulsed on the other's shoulders, the pain in his arms long forgotten. Xanxus complied without a second thought, pulling the strip of cloth away from the others member.

The black haired sweaty man had only thrust into the blue eyed prince once more and the man came, spewing semen onto both their abdomens and stomachs.

"X-xanxus!" The blond screamed out, head thrown back in complete bliss as he lost all ideas of time, and even forgot where he was. His eyes closed in completion, and even after he'd had an orgasm he found that his dick was still stone hard. Damn Aphrodisiac!

Xanxus bit back a groan as the other tightened against his length, burying his face in the blond's neck and biting down in completion. He too came, claiming the other by coming inside the boy, but he didn't bother to stop there. Although their rhythm had undoubtedly been broken, he rode out his orgasm insanely, beyond all thoughts. Only after his erotic experience did he collapse on the other, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

The prince almost passed out, and he might of if he wasn't aware that the other was still very _in_ him. Of course, the fact that he still had an erection even after that insane and wonderful experience didn't help either and Bel wondered if he could sue his boss for drug-use.

Slowly, Xanxus pulled out, his now limp member coming out easily because of Bel's now very lubricated entrance with the older man's semen. They both stared at each other, eyes still glazed over with desire, and the black haired man leaned down, capturing the prince's lips in a hungry kiss. The blond didn't fight at all, instead writhing against Xanxus and kissing back passionately, this time his own tongue aching for entrance into the older man's mouth, that which was granted. Their tongues moved against each other, fighting for dominance which Xanxus slowly seemed to win over, and Bel surprisingly didn't fight against. After what seemed like forever, they separated for air, panting hard.

Without a word the red eyed man scooted down (still not untying the blond) and started to gently rub at the other's still aching appendage with that evil smirk on his face. Bel shivered and moaned, leaning into the touch. "X-xanxus, please...!"

The other leaned down, kissing the side of the younger ones thigh and moving up, avoiding Bel's manhood and choosing to instead tongue the area right above it, before lifting up to speak. "I told you to call me Master, Bel~" Xanxus said with a smirk, enjoying his power.

The prince didn't even argue, instead looking down desperately at the liger-tamer. "Master...!" All that mattered was his still pained dick, which pulsed at the thought of Xanxus's mouth around it.

Xanxus looked up at Bel, hungry eyes warranting a shiver from the blond. "What do you want me to do?" He teased, knowing very well what his 'servant' wanted.

If Bel had been in his right mind, he would have blushed and definitely not said a thing, but as it was Bel most certainly was NOT thinking straight so he did say something, and as he already was completely flushed so that couldn't be helped. "S-suck me..." He begged, lips parted as he panted heavily.

The black haired man seemed to not need any more persuasion, for he ducked his head and quickly engulfed the prince in his mouth, tongue already darting out to skillfully tease the skin beneath the quickly hardening flesh.

Xanxus bobbed his head in a slow and sensual motion, rough lips tight around the prince's arousal, sliding along the skin to pump it with a skill born of years of experience, tongue dancing along the sensitive skin of the underside with maddening precision with each motion, then teasing the tip of the shaft mercilessly as he let it slide out of his mouth before taking it back in.

Belphegor dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands, a cry of delight forming on his lips in response to the absolute skill that the other was showing to his dick. He hadn't even known these sensations were possible, since when the hell had his boss been so skillful at this type of thing?!

And that was only the beginning for the determined boss, who moved and bobbed his head rhythmically with an expert rhythm while his fingertips ghosted tantalizing caresses over the inside of the prince's thighs, sending jolts of delight skittering across the heat that was pooling in Bel's stomach more and more. The blond wasn't able to hold back the groans that grew louder in volume as the pleasure escalated.

Getting a blowjob from the boss was certainly something Bel had never expected to happen to him, and he wondered how many others got to feel this wonderful sensation that came from the older man's mouth that was now around his member. He muttered incoherent words between his heated gasps and moans, convulsing slightly for the second time that night on each side of Xanxus, completely lost in the onslaught of pleasure that was making him forget thoughts the second they entered his head.

Xanxus's fingers carefully cupped Bel's balls, stroking them with one hand while the other played and held the prince's base. He further angled his head to take the blond deeper in his throat, his fist at just the right level of tightness around Bel's member, sliding up as Xanxus's mouth retreated up the length of the arousal only to sink down again. Heaving gasps came from the blond, who was at this point at such a level of pleasure it was almost unbearable, his head thrown back and rocking in different directions because of the unbearable pleasure.

Xanxus knew the prince was nearing climax, and with a smirk he realized that he wasn't done quite yet with the other, and the hand that had been caressing the others orbs slid upwards onto the base of his arousal to skillfully press the area beneath it where the urethra ran closer to the skin, the pressure starting gentle enough that it wouldn't cause an unpleasant abrupt stop, but precise and definitely blocking Bel's release, forcing his pleasure to go on building up indefinitely as the boss continued his ministrations on Bel's throbbing flesh.

When the blond felt his orgasm was blocked, he cried out in frustration, but that wasn't to say it didn't feel good. It was simply indescribable, having his pleasure gently building up to such an irrational level that he thought he might die if it felt any better. Bel never wanted it to stop. The pressure rose like a tidal wave, higher with each second, but rather than reaching its peek it kept going higher until Bel felt he might lose his mind.

On instinct, finally Xanxus released his grip the very instant before the pressure reached a level so high that it would have stopped being maddeningly pleasant and started to be slightly painful.

It was as if heaven had came to Earth as all the heat inside Bel that had been pent up inside the prince shot open suddenly. Bel actually screamed, his head pressed against the board and his hands begging to hold onto something that would keep him stable. His seed spilled into the boss's throat, who was still bobbing, and the blond couldn't tell if the other swallowed every last drop or if it slowly dripped down his chin, but _**DAMN IT FELT GOOD**__**!**___

The prince stared at the canopy bed above him, lights dancing in front of his eyes as he breathed heavily, lost in bliss from getting the blowjob of a lifetime. He was afraid to look down and see Xanxus, afraid that maybe all that was a dream and he'd never get a chance to feel the sexy bastard's mouth against his-

Wait... hadn't the drug already worn off? He certainly wasn't hard anymore...

So that meant... that Bel really was gay? Oh screw this, he was way passed thinking any coherent thoughts, he'd figure out his orientation later, right now he had to concentrate on the man that was climbing back on top of him for the umpteenth time that night. Or was it evening? Was it afternoon? Told you he was past coherent thought.

Instead of looking down at him this time though, Xanxus didn't glance at him as he crawled across and unlocked Bel's hands from the headboard, which dropped to his side. Bel stared at Xanxus, still panting slightly, in surprise. He could barely believe his eyes as he watched Xanxus get up, heading to the bathroom. What was he doing?! Taking a shower?! Had Bel... really been... that unsatisfying? That hurt, as much as the prince tried to ignore it. But to his surprise (and relief, wow, Xanxus seemed to be full LITERALLY of surprises that night. Bel might just have to get used to this) Xanxus came back out again, holding two towels in his hands. Quickly he caught the one that was thrown to him, eyes never leaving Xanxus whom had already wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Clean up with that, then you can leave." Xanxus said, not looking at Bel as he headed for the kitchen. Bel simply stared in awe. It wasn't that Xanxus wasn't meeting his eyes; it was almost as if the older man had lost interest all together! That infuriated (and hurt) the prince on so many levels! No, no one was allowed to do _that_ to a prince and then _ignore_ them! Anger built in Bel, and without thinking he stood up, angrily walking over to Xanxus, not even sure what he wanted to do. Violence seemed like the best action, yes definitely. How could...! Hadn't that been...!

Bel hadn't even wanted to do any of those things! Sure, the blowjob at the end was a great bonus, but how DARE Xanxus trick the blond into taking aphrodisiac (or whatever it was) and then...! The prince was furious, hurt and insane, so you can forgive him when you find out that he doesn't waste any time in walking up to Xanxus, spinning him around and venomously punching the guy.

The older man's eyes widened as he stared at Bel, stumbling back a bit, slightly taken aback. How dare that ungrateful bastard hit him! It's not like Xanxus went around giving blowjobs like _that _to just anyone! Oh, the blond was going to get it. But, although he thought that, some part of him knew that the prince hadn't been willing in the beginning, and although it was very uncharacteristic of him, and he'd definitely never admit it, he felt slightly... just a little... guilty... So that's why his gaze held no venom as he stared back at the blond, eyebrow raised curiously, not portraying his true feelings of guilt that he wouldn't even admit to himself.

Belphegor breathed heavily, knowing he had probably made the situation ten times more awkward, and he closed his eyes waiting for punishment. Slowly though, the icy blue eyes opened when he felt he was not murdered on the spot. Instead of seeing a seething Xanxus, he saw the back of the said person opening the fridge, taking out what seemed to be another bottle of whiskey.

Surprise flashed across the prince's face, and then, finally, for the first time in who knows how long (a few hours), the prince let his trade-mark smirk once again cross his face. He watched as Xanxus pressed the whiskey to his lips, and although he felt extremely tired and wanted to do nothing else but nap, the blond decided that he would risk his life once more that night (most likely doing the most dangerous thing possible).

Swiftly, in one movement, the prince walked forward and brought the drink back from the older man's lips. Xanxus half expected to get another punch (something he would definitely not let go twice), but instead, to his complete bafflement, he felt a warm set of pink soft lips touch his own. Electricity shot through his body as he realized that Bel was actually _choosing_ to kiss him, and with little to no thought he shoved the bottle out of the prince's hand and pushed him up against the wall, ravishing his mouth harshly.

A tongue entered Bel's mouth, and the blond couldn't find it within himself to not enjoy it. He brushed against it, his now free hands coming up to tangle themselves in his boss's hair. Xanxus smirked against the kiss, wrapping his own arms around the 25 year olds waist, biting the others daring tongue just hard enough so it came close to drawing blood but didn't. The other let out a moan of pain, pressing his body ever closer to Xanxus, whom responded by thrusting his now once again hard (although in all reality it should really be spent) pelvis area against the blond's. Belphegor gasped, opening his mouth wider and letting his teeth graze against the others, forgetting about everything else. Xanxus did the same.

Sadly, that was definitely the WRONG moment to choose to be unaware of their surroundings, for at that moment an unenthusiastic knock came to the door accompanied by a 'Boss, mad prince, Lissuria sent me to make sure that no one had murdered anyone.' Getting no response, the voice outside the door seemed to deem it necessary to open the door curiously.

"Neehh? Bel-sempai, why is the boss trying to eat your face? Oh, and why are you naked? Oh well, can't be helped I guess I'll just go then. Bye, boss, Bel-sempai."

And neither of them heard a thing.

~~~The Next Morning When Bel Goes To Breakfast~~~ (This next part is completely filler that makes me laugh every time I read it, so you can skip past it because there will be only a little XanxusxBel in this part xD) (LOL, I LOVE YOU FRAN! YOU MAKE MY DAY! 'Bel-sempai, why is the boss trying to eat your face?' BAHAHAHA!)

"Vraaahhh! Mad Prince, you're alive?!" Bel looked up in a rather confused manner from his breakfast, looking up to see an astonished shark.

"Ushishi~ of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" The blond said with his usual grin in place.

"Because Fran said when he went to Xanxus's room yesterday, Xanxus was trying to eat you!" This remark from the silver haired man caused the usual smirk to falter, replaced with a very red embarrassed and pissed prince.

"Where is that fucking frog! I'm going to murder him!" Yelled the seething prince. A smirking Squalo however, didn't appear to be finished.

"He also mentioned, however, that you were both naked. He said he didn't understand it. I wonder if Lissuria has had the talk with him yet?" Bel glared daggers at Squalo, standing up momentarily forgetting his pained ass and limp, then yelping in pain causing Squalo to raise an eyebrow, and the prince to go even redder.

"If you tell this to ANYONE, I swear I'll-!"

"Oh? But I'm pretty sure Levi's sobs and yells that he'll one day 'save the boss from your clutches' have already informed everyone in the base what exactly happened." Squalo stated, looking smug and about ready to burst out laughing. At that moment, Fran walked into the room.

"Oh, Bel-sempai? You're alive? But I thought..." The confused boy shook his head, and then paused. "Ah-ha! I knew I wasn't imagining things! So he really did try to eat you?" Fran asked, looked at Bel oddly.

The blond was momentarily confused, before he followed the other's gaze and looked down at his collar bone, where there was a huge bruise and undeniable bite marks. Going crimson, the other sputtered a remark about needing to go to the bathroom and started to rush out of the room, only to knock into an unsuspecting tall, black haired, red-eyed passerby.

"Oh, what do we have here?" The passerby asked, tilting the blond's head up so the other was looking at him. The prince's blush faded and he tried to push away, looking embarrassed. Xanxus, on the other hand, had other ideas. "Bel, I'm hungry. 'Feed' me."

Fran just looked at Squalo, pointing. "See?"

Squalo finally ran out of the room, no one knows whether he was mentally scarred, laughing his ass off, or because he wanted to avoid explaining to Fran what was going on.

~~~(The End)~~~

**LMAO****!**** Okay okay, I know the ending probably wasn't funny, but for some reason I couldn't stop laughing****.**** It's just, Fran is hilaarriioouss, so I had to include him and all his not understanding ness****!**** This is one of the longest things I've ever written, Lol****.**** When I started writing I only meant for it to be 5-6 pages long, and look at it now****!**** XD (25 pages long when all is finished, woohoo****!****) **

**Well, I never really thought of this couple, but ****Bambola Tempesta**** asked me to write this and got me thinking****!**** So, here I am****!**** Totally in love with this couple****!**** It had like, no fanfictions dohh x_x So join the love and celebrate this couple with me by writing a oneshot****!**** Now****!**** Lol~ **

**Hope you enjoyed it, Bambola****!**** It's dedicated to yooouuu****!**

**Dude****.**

**I have too much sex, that lemon was way too detailed****.**

**Or maybe I read too much fanfiction****?**

**Naw, I just have too much sex****.**

**Review****!**

**Now****!**

**Literally, my birthdays in two days****.**** Review****.**** NOW****.**** *Glares daggers* **

**See, the review button looks awfully tempting doesn't it****!**** :D **


End file.
